1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to drilling rig data management and, in particular, to an activity accounting process and interactive data presentation system which utilizes Geospatial Information System Technology.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assignee of the present invention, publishes extensive data on global rig activity known as “rig counts.” Such data can be categorized in any variety of ways, such as by region (e.g., country, state, county, etc.), type of activity (e.g., drilling for oil or gas, geothermal, etc.), location (e.g., land or offshore), well type (e.g. development, exploration, or infill), or by well trajectory (e.g., directional, horizontal, or vertical). Information consumers use this data as a basis for forecasting business activities and investment decisions. Examples of information consumers include securities analysts, drilling company analysts, oilfield service company analysts, operator analysts, and government agencies. Recognized by Applicants is that such information consumers often view investments opportunities by basin and geological provinces, and thus, would find useful such data if compiled and reported by basin or geological province. Also recognized is the need for types of information beyond that provided by traditional “rig counts.”
Rig counts have been historically published at fixed times. For example, international rig counts are published on a monthly basis, while publishing United States rig counts on a weekly basis. Recognized by Applicants is the need for such information supplied using different criteria such as, for example, historical (to provide trend information), at fixed calendar intervals, event driven (e.g., in response to a local or a global event or change in conditions), and on demand (e.g., just-in-time) such as at a critical stage in an investment decision-making process.
Also, historically, rig counts have been published (“pushed”) in a “one-format fits all” presentation style. Recognized by the Applicants is the need for a new process which will allow individual users to tailor the type, amount, and format of the data that they want to “pull” when they wish to have an update and through which type of channel.
There are many disadvantages to traditional methods of rig counting. For example, historically, the rig counts have been “noisy” (or uncertain) due to a number of factors. First, for example, due to the remoteness of rigs and weather conditions, there are difficulties in validating actual rig activity in the field. Second, it is difficult to capture and transmit rig data from some locations. Also, continuous changes in the location of rigs, changes in the population of rigs due to newly constructed rigs, de-commissioning, and transfers between operators, etc. provide even more difficulties in this area. In addition, historically, rig counts have been a by-product of business activity service providers and not the result of a formal, dedicated business process. Recognized is the need for a new business process that eliminates or mitigates “noise” that allows a rig count information service provider to estimate the level of uncertainty or “noise” in the rig counts, and that provides quality assurance of the rig counts prior to provision to end-users (e.g., information consumers).
There are also other disadvantages in the traditional methods of presenting the rig counts. Historically, end-users of the rig counts access the information on-line as text reports or spreadsheets. This form of presentation has several drawbacks. For example, the end-users must re-enter the data into their proprietary analysis tools to derive useful interpretations, the data is presented statically, and, although the data has a critical geospatial dimension (e.g., location of oil and gas bearing formations, location of rigs, location of geopolitical boundaries, etc.), the data fails to reflect this information directly. Recognized by Applicants is the need to allow for layering and visualization of activity data over digital maps, and querying by means of interactions with graphical presentations of the data, which can enable new forms of interpretation by supporting the visualization of trends through, e.g., visual “playback” of trend data that will provide insights on individual rig behavior (e.g., rig movements over a period of time, depths drilled overtime) or rig herd behavior (e.g., movements of types over periods of time).
Recent advances in information technology enable a fundamentally new approach to the capture, management, and presentation of rig activity information. Such advances include interactive graphic interfaces, database systems, the Internet, portal technology, geospatial information system technology, and portable/wireless telecommunication devices. Accordingly, the applicants recognize the need to overcome these before mentioned disadvantages by integrating and extending these technological advances as addressed by embodiments of the present invention.